deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha vs Zuko
=Description= Naruto vs Avatar! Will Sasuke Uchiha be able to beat Zuko, or will Zuko scorch Sasuke to his death? =Interlude= Wiz: You know, there are tons of fire users out there. Boomstick: And some of them have tragic backstories, which includes their hatred of a sibling! Wiz: Like Sasuke, the sole surviving Uchiha, Boomstick: And Zuko, the banished fire prince! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who wins, in a death battle! =Sasuke Uchiha= Sasuke Theme Wiz: Sasuke Uchiha, was an avenger, who lived for the sole purpose of killing a “certain someone.” Boomstick: And if your wondering who that certain someone is, it’s his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Wiz: Now one night, Itachi Uchiha went, and slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan, leaving only him, and Sasuke alive. Boomstick: ...Damn Wiz: Sasuke is strong, and is really great Taijutsu, an example of Sasuke’s Taijutsu skills is, Lion’s Barrage! First, Sasuke kicks his opponent up, then uses shadow of the dancing leaf (a technique used to get behind an airborne opponent), then would take advantage of his opponents counterattack, then would end it with a kick to the stomach! Boomstick: Damn! Sasuke is a badass! Wiz: No kidding, and his Fire Style, And Shuriken Jutsu is just more proof of that! Boomstick: Sasuke has a quite a bit Fire style techniques, which includes Fireball Jutsu, where Sasuke breathes out fire from his mouth, Phoenix Flower Jutsu, where Sasuke breathes embers from his mouth, and the Dragon Flame Jutsu, where Sasuke can breathe fire in the shape of a dragon! Wiz: But if you think that Fire Style and Shuriken Jutsu is all that Sasuke has, you couldn’t be more wrong! Sasuke has the sharingan, which allows him to copy, and sense incoming attacks! Boomstick: So, then no one can attack Sasuke as long as he has the sharingan activated, right? Wiz: Well, actually, yes they can. If they’re fast enough, they can blitz through the reaction time of the sharingan, and attack Sasuke! Boomstick: And did we forget to mention that Sasuke has Lightning Style too? Wiz: Yes, with Lightning Style, Sasuke is able to use one of the most iconic anime attacks, ever. You guessed it, Chidori! The Chidori is a Jutsu which focuses a large amount of Lightning Style Chakra into one’s hand, which makes the sound of birds chirping once activated, hence the name (Chidori means One Thousand Birds). Boomstick: Well, after all that, you’d think that’d be it, huh? Wiz: Yup, but Sasuke has one more thing, the curse mark! Curse Mark Theme Boomstick: Sasuke attained the curse mark in the forest of death, by getting bitten by Orochimaru. Wiz: The curse mark has two stages. One, where the user’s body gets covered in black markings, and two, where the user grows wings, and their skin turns grey, with a black mark below the eyes, and above the nose. Both of these forms give Sasuke a significant boost in power, allowing him to defeat a one-tailed Naruto! Boomstick: Sasuke is also very fast, being able to keep up with Lee, and almost steal a bell from Kakashi, who is one of the leaf’s strongest Jonin! Wiz: Sasuke’s also very durable, being able to survive attacks from Naruto with nine tails chakra, and surviving getting slammed into mountains! Boomstick: Don’t know about you, but I sure as hell wouldn’t want to get myself into a fight with Sasuke. “I’m an avenger... to follow my path, I must have power... at any price. Even if it means being consumed by evil!” =Zuko= Tsungi Horn Wiz: Prince Zuko, the son of Ozai and Ursa. Boomstick: You’d think because he’s the son of the Firelord, he’d have a good, happy life, but hell no! Wiz: His father and sister were complete jerks to him, not acknowledging him at all. Boomstick: One day, his mother mysteriously disappeared, and Zuko went to his first military strategy meeting. Wiz: Little did Zuko know, something would happen that would last with Zuko forever. In that meeting, Zuko spoke against a commander, so his father, Ozai, issued an Agni Kai, and little did Zuko know, he was going to fight his father. Boomstick: Did his father have any mercy on him? Hell no! He’s the reason why Zuko has that scar on his face, and the reason he got banished from the Fire Nation! Wiz: After getting banished, Zuko would get trained by Iroh, increasing his skills, improving his firebending. Boomstick: Man, I wish Iroh was MY Uncle... Wiz: Zuko is a skilled firebender. Zuko is able to make walls of fire to protect himself from enemy attacks. Zuko can also shoot fire from punching! Boomstick: Holy crap! Wish I could do that! Wiz: Zuko can fire massive fireballs, heck he can firebend in almost every way possible! Boomstick: Firebending isn’t the only thing that Zuko uses in battle, he also uses duel dao blades! Zuko learned how to use these at a young age. In fact, Zuko can even make fire daggers with his firebending! Wiz: And even when there’s no fire or dual dao blades to use, Zuko has been shown to be able to break spears with his own hands! Boomstick: Now although Zuko can’t shoot out Lightning, he is able to redirect it! Wiz: Zuko’s also a skilled tracker, being able to track down Aang for the longest time. This also proves that Zuko’s smart. Boomstick: AND Zuko was able to redirect a lightning bolt that was headed straight for Katara! Wiz: Zuko’s also pretty durable, being able to take hits from Azula. Boomstick: Not to mention, Zuko was also able to survive explosions from SPARKY SPA- I mean, Combustion Man. Wiz: And he’s able to smash through iron with a single kick! Boomstick: He has, however, taken quite a bit of losses. Wiz: No kidding, losing to Aang and his group almost every time they meet up, same situation with him and his sister! Boomstick: Despite all this, Zuko never gave up on his goal, whether it was to capture the Avatar, or defeat Azula. Wiz: Prince Zuko- I mean, Firelord Zuko truly is an amazing warrior. “I don’t need luck though. I don’t want it. I’ve always had to struggle and fight, and that’s made me strong. It’s made me who I am.” =Poles= Who do you think will win? Sasuke Zuko Who do you want to win? Sasuke Zuko =Pre-Death Battle= Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! =Death Battle= Right after his fight with Naruto, Sasuke would be in Orochimaru’s hideout, resting. A few minutes passed and Sasuke heard a lout BANG! Sasuke opened the door of the room he was resting in to see Orochimaru about to fight a certain man with a scar on his left eye. Zuko: Orochimaru, you pose a threat to not just the fire nation, but all four nations. As Firelord, I will stop you! Sasuke: Orochimaru, let me handle this fight, I can beat him. Orochimaru: Heh, very well, Sasuke. Orochimaru would walk off, leaving Sasuke with Zuko. Zuko: Get out of my way, kid, this is between me and Orochimaru! Sasuke: I dont care who it’s between. I need power, and fighting you may help me inhance my skills. Zuko: Tch, you’ll be sorry! FIGHT! Midaregami Zuko would pull out his dual dao swords and run at Sasuke. Sasuke, likewise would pull out two kunai and charge at Zuko. Their weapons would clash. Zuko would then firebend, by making a kicking motion, hitting Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke would slid back. Sasuke: So, he’s a Fire Style user, huh? But I didn’t see him wave any hand signs... Sasuke would move his hands in these hand signs: Horse, Tiger, Serpant, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. Sasuke: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! Fire would come out of Sasuke’s mouth, and head straight for Zuko. In response, Zuko would firebend a huge fireball to counter Sasuke’s Fireball Jutsu. Zuko: A firebender, huh? But what were those hand signs? The two would run at each other once again, but this time, Sasuke would low sweep Zuko, and before he’d touch the ground, Sasuke would punch Zuko in the face. Zuko: Dang, I’ve underestimated him... Sasuke: What’s wrong? You’re nothing more than a warmup! Zuko would get up, and run towards Sasuke, this time making fire daggers out of firebending. Zuko would slash at Sasuke with them, with Sasuke barely managing to dodge. Moments passed, then Zuko would finally slash Sasuke’s face with them. Sasuke would back up, and rub both of his cheeks. Sasuke: What kind of Fire Style allows him to make daggers? Zuko would get rid of the fire daggers, run at Sasuke, and kick him in the chin. Sasuke’s head would hit the roof, and he would collapse to the ground. Sasuke: Damn it... he’s no pushover... Moments passed, as Sasuke finally began to get up, but something was different now, Sasuke’s eyes were red, and had a circle, with three tomoe around his pupil? Sasuke had activated the sharingan! Kokuten Zuko: His eyes... gotta be careful! Sasuke would run straight for Zuko, as Zuko tried to hit Sasuke by firebending, Sasuke would easily dodge it like it’s child’s play! Zuko: What?! Then, Sasuke would kick Zuko into the air, then would shadow behind him, using Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Sasuke would then spin around, and kick Zuko in the stomach. Slamming Zuko to the ground. Sasuke: Lion’s Barrage! Zuko would cough up blood, and would hold his stomach, laying on the ground. Zuko: H..how is he so strong...? I can’t lose like this... Sasuke would slowly walk towards Zuko and pull out a kunai knife. He would get ready to stab Zuko. Zuko would quickly firebend a firewave, and it would graze Sasuke’s feet, burning parts of his shoes, and feet. Sasuke: Ungh! As the fire faded away, Sasuke would trip, but catch himself from falling. Zuko would get up. Zuko: So his eyes can predict my movements huh? Sasuke: Hmph, you caught on quickly. But that doesn’t matter. Sasuke would move his hands in these signs: Serpent, Dragon, Harf, Tiger. Sasuke: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu! A flame in the shape of a dragon would quickly be heading straight for Zuko. Zuko would counter it with firebending, resulting in an explosion of flames, burning them both. In the confusion, Zuko would sprint towards Sasuke while he was distracted by the fire, and would stab him with one of his Dao Swords! Sasuke: ACK... What the... Zuko: It’s over. I’m sorry it had to end this way... Zuko would pull his Dao Sword, and slash Sasuke’s gut one more time. (Music Stops) Zuko would start to walk off. Black marks would start to cover Sasuke’s body, and Sasuke would start to grow wings. Sasuke: I’m not... done yet..! Zuko: Impossible! Zuko would turn around to see Sasuke in his second curse mark state! Zuko thought he had finished Sasuke off! Was that not enough to beat him? Sasuke: It's my turn now! Curse Mark Theme Faster than the eye could see, Sasuke had flew behind Zuko! Sasuke would grab Zuko's hair, and slam him to the ground! As they were skidding against the ground, Sasuke would let go of Zuko, and use Dragon Flame jutsu on him again! Zuko: AAGH! Sasuke: Pathetic. You were going to challenge Orochimaru, but you can barely stand a chance against me. Sasuke would then kick Zuko across his face, giving him a bloody nose.. Zuko would slowly get up, would pull out his dual dao blade, and run towards Sasuke. Sasuke: So, I guess it's time to finish this. As Zuko would get closer and closer to Sasuke, Sasuke would weave these hand signs: Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, and Monkey. Sasuke: Chidori! Then, Sasuke would run at Zuko. The two were ready to finish this battle in one final blow. One would pierce the other in the heart. (Music Stops) Moments passed, and one of the two would fall to the ground. Sasuke: It's over. K.O.! Sasuke would revert back down to his base form, while Zuko would lay there with a hole in his heart, dead. =Results= Boomstick: I don’t know why, but it feels like Zuko isn’t the first person to get impaled, and killed by a chidori... Wiz: Zuko may have had a wider arsenal due to all of the different ways he can firebend, and their speed being near even, but those’re pretty much the only things Zuko has going for hi . Boomstick: Zuko has a bad tendency to underestimate his opponents, so he’s sure to underestimate Sasuke, who was a kid. Wiz: Sasuke is stronger (Defeated Naruto, who was able to defeat a tailed beast, and could easily destroy mountains. Zuko was able to match Azula’s firebending, but tailed beasts can casually destroy multiple cities, which makes Sasuke > Zuko here), and more durable (Sasuke was able to take multiple punches from nine tails influence Naruto without taking damage, and survived getting hit into a mountain. Zuko was able to survive Azula’s flames, which are much hotter than regular flames, but Sasuke also survived hits from Naruto, the same Naruto who fought the tailed beast, but now much stronger, plus Sasuke wasn’t in CS2 mode yet, which makes Sasuke > Zuko in this). Boomstick: Well, or, he could just impale Zuko with his chidori... Wiz: Plus, Sasuke’s Fire Style can cancel out Zuko’s firebending. Boomstick: Looks like Zuko’s now sharinGONE from this world. Wiz: The winner is Sasuke. Category:'Naruto vs. Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon Vs Shonen Jump" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:R0Battles Category:Fire Duel